<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations of a Warrior (Podfic) by TheIkranRider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082465">Revelations of a Warrior (Podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider'>TheIkranRider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikran's Podfic Series [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Fantasy, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, One Shot, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an emotional, short podfic from a story I made several years ago based on the original FF and Crystalis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Sara/Warrior (Final Fantasy I)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikran's Podfic Series [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelations of a Warrior (Podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808032">The Revelations of a Warrior</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider">TheIkranRider</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtpFV8__eRI">link.</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>